His Father's Assistant (ver 2)
by washu-the-powerful
Summary: Meredith Mathers is no ordinarily maid, burdened with supernatural abilities and no memories of her own. She has served Vincent for years and now after mysteriously vanishing; She's back to protect the boy she helped raise out of love for the man who has taken her in. But will she be accepted? How can one chase away a monster, when the monster is the family butler.
1. Chapter 1

"One day, a very long time ago. I was found unconscious in the street and though I had no memory, no idea who I was. He took me in, and gave me a purpose." Whispered the maid, her hands holding the boy close as they sat together in the rocking chair. With hazel eyes she gazed down at the sight of a relaxed Ciel in her lap, his small frame easily snuggling into her own. At the age of nine he was still so small, still so innocent. The loving maid wrapped her hands around the boy a little tighter, her left moving upwards to stroke her young master's hair, cherishing this moment while it lasts.

Chapter 1

It was evening and the sun was setting, leaving the streets dim and workers were out lighting the lanterns that rose high above the roads. A woman who was of average height, walked alone in the street, wrapping a gray shawl tightly around herself she pressed on, filled with a purpose as she recalled her destination. The sound of two inch heels clicked against the stone floor, each click recalling back memories of when she use to walk these streets weekly and always with a certain man at her side, beckoning her along. Lost in thought, the auburn haired woman trudged on in the dark streets, not noticing that not only had she almost passed her destination. It was only till she caught the scent of formaldehyde did she stop in her tracks and turn back around to the entrance that lead to the Undertaker.

With a steady knock and a firm push of the door, the plainly dressed woman entered the dark and bizarre looking room, the door shutting behind her and as it did, she could feel the present fade behind her like as if it was a candle, snuffed out in exchange for something sinister.

As the bells rang with their light chime, a coffin that was propped up against the wall opened with a creaking sound and the first thing she noticed was the long, black finger nails that gripped onto the door of the deathbed, being followed by large slender hands and a familiar voice. "Ah… Ms. Mathers, what grace has been bestowed upon thee to witness your return. Tell me, you've come to finally be fitted for a coffin? …I'll be sure to measure twice." Purred the man, his long gray hair swaying forward as he made his way out of the black deathbed. With a sly smirk he began to close the distance between them, an uneasy feeling building in the room as the taller figure took step after step closer, analyzing the lady before him. "I have come to get information. I would appreciate it if you could be the source," spoke the woman, her heels clicking against the wooden floor as she turned to follow the Undertaker, taking a step back or two as he drew closer. "Oh Meredith, you remember the price don't you? You know what I want, what I like to hear," Teased the Undertaker, his pointer finger waving back and forth at her as another smirk formed on his lips and tsk sound was made, scolding her like a child.

With a small frown, the woman loathed the day she ever had to do this again but in order to attain the information, there is no other way. With the most piercing look she can give, she undid the shawl that was bound around her shoulders, revealing her faded blue knee length coat and began to unbutton the bottom three buttons, giving her slack as she began to pick up her skirt in her hands, and with a bow she curtsied to the undertaker, putting on a fake smile meant to charm and with the most excited voice she asked his most favorite question.

"Please, sir! Will you take me to bed?" Asked Meredith, her fake voice echoing from the walls only to be replaced by the sounds of mad laughter.

There she stood, still holding her skirt in her hands as she watched the tall once imposing undertaker on the floor in giggles, tickled absolutely pink at the sight of her begging. "Oh how I missed that sound! One day Darling, maybe if you play your cards right," teased the man, giggling erupting from his mouth once more. With a frustrated look, Meredith dropped her skirt and angrily she wrapped her shawl around herself once more, feeling dirty for succumbing to the undertaker. "I was playing a part, don't think any of it was true," huffed Meredith as she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the urge to kick the laughing man in front of her.

"Even so my darling… Of all people you picked me."

"I was playing a part in a brothel, what did you expect me to do!"

"Well you were very convincing, my dear."

"Shove it."

"Oh where would you like me to put it, my darling?"

Meredith shot the undertaker another glare, a flash of anger showing on her face before being replaced with frustration. "Just tell me what happened" she muttered, moving to take a seat at the coffin, eyeing the undertaker that refused to move from his spot on the ground before her. There his wide smile grew smaller and with a sing song voice he chirped a song. "I'm afraid my dear will have to be specific, many a changes happened since ye left."

"Just tell me what happened that night." Demanded the former maid, her thoughts of the past beginning to swirl in clouds inside her mind.

The sight of a nine year old Ciel running to hug her came to sight in her mind, only to be replaced by the sudden image of Vincent and Rachel, standing side by side and as she tried hard to remember her former master's smile, all she could see instead was smoke. Smoke and ash. "Please Undertaker, tell me what happened that night, what became of them."

And as the undertaker spared no details, he recounted how the night after she left, the Phantomhive estate went up in flames, the bodies of Rachel and Vincent were found and yet Ciel was missing for three years before turning up one day, with a new butler and the house rebuilt like nothing has ever happened. "How could that be? He'd be only 13? He can't be expected to carry out the duties by himself!"

"On the contrary dearie, his new butler accompanies him. He's quite the assistant."

"But he's still a child… Where was he? How did he rebuild the estate; after such a fire surely it's impossible," whimpered Meredith, her feelings starting to get the best of her as the information of the death of her beloved master and his wife being confirmed. And the unknown fate of Ciel weighing on her mind heavily.

"If only I hadn't left, I should have stayed behind. I should have done something…" she muttered to herself, her hands gripping the coffin tightly, knuckles going white as her nails began to peel at the wood, easily scratching the surface as the worst possible scenarios ran though her head.

"Such strength in those nails of yours, why I'd be eviscerated after you were through with me." Teased the Undertaker, a smile breaking out on his face as he watched the claw marks get deeper into the wood, know that his joke began to just further frustrate the woman but it also distracted her from her troubling thoughts. "Come Dearie, you may sleep here tonight. I don't think the new master of the Phantomhive estate would appreciate a visitor this time of night. No matter how juicy the surprise would be, it would ruin the tension."

Meredith threw another glare at the man before her, still laying on the floor he gave another grin, as mad as a hatter but as soft as a hare, he was quick to get her angry but also considerate in an odd way. The woman didn't flinch or pull away as the Undertaker reached out to grab her ankle, his long nails curling around the woman's thin flesh.

"I know what you're thinking… best not do it, not the right time my Darling, I know you have trouble being subtle but you'll have to try," warned the goofy man, with a quick fluid moment he raised himself from the ground, replacing his hand not on her ankle but to reach for her shawl that was loosely wrapped around her shoulders and without a word he began to lead her away from the shop side of the building, Meredith followed along, tired from a long journey and travelling across an ocean only to come back to terrible news. It was only a few moments later did a giggling ring through the hall as the undertaker teased her again.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you my dear, but tonight I shall not be joining you in bed."

"I'd rather sleep in one of your coffins than share a bed with you."

"That could be arranged, they're quite comfy you know."

It was only hours later did the auburn haired woman raise up in bed, a thin blanket of sweat escaping from her as she recovered from her nightmare. The sweet image of her final night with Ciel came echoing back, the way he snuggled closer into her as she rocked them both in the chair, how he was falling asleep to her story, the explanation that was meant to lead to her goodbye instead turning into a bedtime tale.

"So I came to work for your family, and your father gave me the best gift I could possibly have… You know what it is?" Whispered Meredith as she rocked Ciel in the chair, after a sleepy shake of the head no, Meredith placed her finger on the tip of her master's button nose and gave him a little smile as she mouthed the word 'you.'

Then suddenly the memory changed, the memory turning into a nightmare as she realized that the house was on fire and Ciel was nowhere in sight. As the maid ran down the smoking halls, she ran fast, checking every room she could think of and yet when there was no one she found herself trapped, the flames licking at her ankles and the sound of Vincent's and Rachel's screams echoing through the house was what forced her from her madness.

Now with an urgent need, Meredith redressed into her clothing, pulling on that old faded blue coat and quietly, she opened the windows in the bedroom and gave a look back at the bed, thinking of the Undertaker's words before she leapt from the window, making her away into the road of the street and like an instinctual tendency she knew which way to go, always being able to find her way back home.

"I'm so close… Please… Just let me see…" Meredith muttered to herself, as if in a trance she was like a beast, going in for the kill, taut and controlled muscles carrying her across roof tops and ever closer to the outskirts of London, closer to home.

* * *

One thing I must clarify is that Meredith is a Half demon but is unaware that she is one or that other supernatural beings exist, having never dealing with them at all in her past. Of course she'll come to realize the truth in a few chapters. If you decided that you like what you read then please leave a review commenting about anything that stood out. Or if you have an suggestions feel free to voice them! This does follow the Anime and takes place a while after the Jack the ripper arc.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An hour later, Meredith arrived at the grounds of Phantomhive manor, easily hopping over the gate to get a better look at the mansion she hasn't seen in four years. "It looks bigger than I remembered," muttered the former maid as she tentatively drew closer, the bright moon illuminating her way as she recalled the way to the service quarters, deep breaths escaping her as she was calming down from the physical exertion that she was no longer accustomed to, only to enter another form of stress. Her walk along the grounds went undisturbed, the sight of the garden, the walls and the recalling of which room was located where was like calling upon the memories of a ghost.

Circling the mansion, her hand was lazily dragging along the wall, little patterns being made as she fell into thoughts as memories resurfaced.

"Meri! Come play with me!" Begged Ciel, his joyful smile turning into a frown as he pouted for his favorite maid to dump her chores in exchange for him. Soft fists balling up the fabric of her skirt as he tried his hardest to drag her away from sweeping. With a small smile Meredith turned to eye the child, ready to deflect his pleas and cries for attention. "You know I can't my Lord, your mother asked me to clean for your birthday celebration. You're growing up so quickly… To think you're turning ten years old tomorrow, soon you'll be too old to play with me anymore," recalled Meredith, her eyes narrowing in a tinge of sadness as she does not look forward to that day at all.

"That's not true Meri! You're the most fun of the maids! I won't forget about you…" whimpered Ciel, his big blue eyes working their charm as he tried to conjure up fake tears, small hands reaching higher as he tried to wrap his arms around his maid's waist.

Just as easily as the memory came, it left… flittering out of her mind like a butterfly dancing in the sky.

Out of renewed concern, Meredith walked along the path in the garden, eyeing the master bedroom where Ciel would surely be if he is truly the new head of the house.

"I suggest you stop there, Miss. I'm afraid we're not expecting company tonight."

In an instant Meredith turned to look behind her, shocked that someone was able to sneak up on her and even more so as she took in the appearance of this man. In the moonlight his eyes seemed to glow, and he looked eerily similar to someone she once knew. Meredith took a step away from this man, her eyes never leaving his as he stared with such an intense look.

"Who are you?" Meredith hastily asked him, her eyes narrowing as she moved to put more space between them.

"I should be asking you that question, you are on Phantomhive property and I'm afraid if you do not cooperate, I shall have to escort you off the premises."

This strange man's voice was as smooth as silk and was equally rich as he so eloquently threatened her. The former maid was taken back by his appearance, his suit obviously suggesting that he is a servant here and his silver pocket watch giving away his important role as the head butler. But something was off about him, his sly smile and his nearly glowing eyes, it all seemed so dangerous, like a tiger who gazes with hunger through the bars of a cage. Meredith steeled herself and prepared for any sort of trouble as he seemed extraordinarily different than anything else she seen before, even during her years as Vincent Phantomhive's weapon. The former maid was not sure whether it was a good idea to reveal her name to such a man but then she also recalled her friend's words.

 _"On the contrary deary, his new butler accompanies him. He's quite the assistant."_

In possibly a foolish mistake, Meredith balled her fists and refused to be subservient to this man as she had worked here, protecting the Phantomhive name far longer than he. "My name is Meredith Mathers, I worked here under the former head of the Phantomhive family. I've come because I have business with your master," announced the auburn haired woman, not backing down from the subtle intimidation that this man was giving. Though instead of any emotion or show of surprise, the butler gave a smile as he rejected her attempt of any defiance. "I'm afraid you have come at a most inopportune time, please do come back later," said the butler as he steadily began to close the distance between them, loving the thought of a challenge or to possibly see where this may end. Meredith grew frustrated by the dismissal from the butler, but was also equally alarmed by the odd way this man was behaving. In a moment of rationalization, the hasty former maid realized that she was the odd one here. He's simply doing his job, while all she sounds like is the potentially crazy intruder. With a step back to keep her distance, she mentally scolded herself for getting into this position. As much as she hated to agree with the Undertaker, this was a foolish mistake and nothing good would come from it.

"I certainly will. Now if you please I shall let myself out," said Meredith with an edge in her voice, frustrated but also incredibly wary of this strange man. Something was not quite right about him and she intended to leave before he gets any closer. With one stare back at his intense eyes, she felt like she was caught in a trap and following her instincts, she bolted. With her supernatural speed and agility she raced across the field, intending to escape and not caring about hiding her true nature. It was only after she made the leap over the impossibly tall gate did she turn and look back, expecting to see the butler still lost in the garden behind the home but instead gave a gasp and backed away from the gate in shock as this mysterious butler had been directly behind her, the iron bars being the only thing keeping them apart. Meredith was mystified at the sight of him; it was impossible for a normal man to keep up with her speed! So how is he standing only a foot away from her, gazing through the bars with that same eerie smile and intense eyes? Bewildered and befuddled, Meredith ran again, this time not looking back as she made a dash back to London, intending to lose him and to put as much space as possible between them. This man was no ordinarily butler, thought the woman.

After an hour of endless running and jumping across rooftops, she turned to look back one final time. With heavy breaths indicating her fatigue, her eyes scanned along the horizon, looking for any sign of that mysterious butler. Only till she was satisfied did she make the leap back into the Undertaker's bedroom, never noticing the single raven in the sky who flew as high as the moon.

The next morning, Meredith woke up with unease in the pit of her stomach. The memories of last night's events playing out once more, otherworldly eyes and a sinuous smile standing out, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand with a sense of danger. With an anxious heart she balled her fists in the blankets of the bed, worried about Ciel's safety around such a creature. Before any more thought could be given about the mysterious Phantomhive butler, the door was pushed open and in came her very rude companion.

"My oh my… Finally awake are you. Best get decent my dear. Thanks to your well thought out actions, we have someone here waiting to meet you…" Purred the Undertaker, his long pointer finger waving back and forth, shaming Meredith for her show of impatience. In response to the sudden intrusion of her privacy, the woman held the blankets tightly to protect her dignity, immediately irked by her companion's lack of privacy.

"Do you mind? A man is to knock before entering a lady's room," retorted the already agitated woman, her powder blue slip modestly covering her body with only the square shaped cut of the neckline leaving the prize of bare collarbones to be seen and frazzled auburn waves to stand out against the color of the fabric, resting along shoulders.

"Indeed so my dear but you seem to forget one thing. This is my room."

"Your room? Last night the blankets were so covered in dust, I had to air them out before even laying in them. Obviously you prefer to sleep elsewhere as this bed had not seemed to be used in weeks."

"Even so my love, it is still my room. I may come in when I please. Now hurry and get decent, mustn't keep your guests waiting any longer," sung the Undertaker, his smile growing ever wider as he will finally be able to see all this tension pay off.

"What guests? No one other than you knows that I am here."

"Ah but thanks to your rash actions, you seem to have caught ahold of the attention of someone rather important… Hmm I wonder who?" Teased the undertaker, his voice emphasizing at the end.

"Like I said my dear, you truly do know how to make an entrance…"

And with that the Undertaker left, a chuckle escaping him as he left his company alone with her thoughts. Meredith's brows furrowed, her mind already trying to figure out the pieces.

But I had not been followed, thought the confused woman. I made sure of it… How could anyone possibly know? Could it be him? But I thought I lost him! He was nowhere in sight…

Now with a perplexed mind, Meredith forced herself out of bed and began to dress. Curious that if the butler had somehow known of her current whereabouts and alerted Ciel to her presence then…

And just like that, the former maid picked up her pace. Eager to see if her suspicions were correct.

Anxiously, Meredith smoothed her hair and brushed off any dust from her plain gown, glancing at her appearance in the dusty dresser mirror once before leaving, not wanting to look too bad in front of her company. With controlled steps she walked along the hall, her heightened sense of hearing working to pick up any bit of conversation from the shop but instead seemed to only hear the beating of her anxious heart. With a deep breath she reached for the handle on the door that would lead to her destination, and with another she pulled it open.

With quiet trepidation she looked towards the ground when entering the room, hearing only the Undertaker announce her appearance to his guests.

"Ah there she is… Tell me butler, is she the mouse who happened to cause trouble last night?"

With curiosity Meredith's hazel eyes risen, finding the man from last night's gaze upon her. Her eyes locked upon the butler's and she was a little relieved to see that they were indeed not glowing and it must have been the trick of the moonlight that made them so intense.

"Undoubtedly yes. She is the one who trespassed onto your land, my Lord." And with that Meredith's gaze moved to the right, her eyes widening in reaction as she took in the appearance of that little boy whom she held so long ago.

 _"That's not true Meri! You're the most fun of the maids! I won't forget about you…"_

He looked so dignified, so aged before his time. Meredith's fingers began to tremble as she took in his appearance and she could feel tears begin to well in her eyes as she has seen one of his own eyes hidden behind an eye patch. A pang of guilt hitting her like a blade as she recalled that he must have lost of it in the fire somehow. Time seemed to move slowly as she processed his appearance and finally her eyes rested on his. Memories flooding and muscles loosening as she could do nothing but gaze, his pool of blue being as open as the sky and equally calming to this awestruck and pitifully stunned woman.

"Thank you for your help Undertaker, I'll take it from here. Sebastian! Seize Miss Mathers and ensure she does not escape. She's coming with us." And with that Lord Phantomhive left, making his way outside and back into his stagecoach, leaving the curtains drawn as a sign of no disturbance. Tension seemed to build in the room, and before Sebastian could make a move any closer to Meredith, she raised her left wrist in offer, very willing to be brought back with him as her eyes never left the spot where Ciel once stood.

The Undertaker observed the sight before him, his knowing eyes hidden behind his hair and mischievous smile as he watched the scene play out before him. No introductions were made and no words were spoken between them but the gazes they made said it all. He was very willing to take as she was willing to let it all be taken. With ponderous thoughts he let the scene play as it did; he watched his company be taken away into the hands of the demon and gazed from the door as he watched her sit next to him as the passenger on the stagecoach. Yes he thought, things are about to be very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With downcast eyes and frazzled thoughts, Meredith relinquished herself to the butler she met the night before; forgoing her own feelings of danger about the man in exchange for Ciel's wishes. From her peripheral vision she could see the tall butler take steps towards her, his own small smile never leaving his face. Every step he took, the woman's mind pushed at her to regain space between them; to not let this man touch her lest she fall in a trap. What type of trap Meredith did not know but she realizes that she'll find out soon enough. When their eyes finally met, there was tension in the stare. It was like a hunter approaching their caught prey and sadly Meredith was the doe with her leg trapped in the claws of devotion; willing to be caught as there was simply no other way.

She was expecting a harsh grip on her wrist to pull her along but instead felt a small shiver up her spine as his gloved fingers wrapped around her hand, her fingers laying in his palm as his thumb gently roamed along the top; leading her to the stagecoach like a dancer would lead their partner out to the dancefloor. Meredith followed along diligently, tense at the hand holding but also willing to be lead. Graciously she thanked the butler for helping her up the stagecoach, getting her settled as the driver's passenger, using his name for the first time as she recalled Ciel ordering him. Still full of unease, Meredith looked towards the doorway as Sebastian readied the horses, wanting to glance at the Undertaker and mouth an apology for leaving abruptly like this but instead she caught him with a smile of his own and of course he waved his finger at her, then pointing at his smile. She understood what he was trying to say and tentatively she gave him a small smile, realizing that this should be a happy moment but also it was all so very tense. When Sebastian took his place as driver she gave a little wave as they pulled off into traffic, knowing that after today she won't be able to see him for a while.

The drive back was quiet, Sebastian made no attempt at conversation as he was busy handling the horses and Meredith tended to her thoughts. She wondered what will happen; will she be treated as a prisoner or a guest, a friend or enemy; either way, she was happy to have even made it this far. Once the stage coach made half of the journey of leaving London and travelled along country roads, Sebastian announced that they will be arriving soon but then in a lower voice he recalled. "Though I assume you already know that, don't you…" The former maid glanced at the butler, his same small smile never leaving his face as he stared forward.

When the Manor had finally appeared in vision, the front gates began to open at their arrival and with curious eyes Meredith took in the sight before her, seeing the manor for the first time in daylight and this time she didn't have to trespass. As the horses had finally came to a stop outside the great home, Meredith had almost stepped down from the stage coach herself till she felt a hand on top of her own; when she glanced to find Sebastian staring back at her, she recalled the circumstances and waited on the stagecoach, letting him tend to Ciel first. As Meredith patiently waited, she noticed a face peaking from the window next to the entrance and awkwardly a boy with blonde hair stepped out, urgently running along to Sebastian's side as the butler helped Ciel out of the carriage. With a quick whisper the blonde boy ran along to reach for the reigns and in surprise he caught a look at Meredith, only being able to stare before Sebastian shooed him away, ordering for him to settle the horses as the Butler drew closer, this time extending his hand out for Meredith to take as she stepped down from the high seat. When she finally planted her feet along the ground did she notice how tall Sebastian was to her, his gloved hand still holding her fingers in his palm as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Lord Phantomhive has retired to his office at the moment, now if you'll please wait in the Foyer I shall come for you when he is ready." And with that he let go of her hand, this time raising his in a signal as he lead her way to where she will patiently wait. She turned to look again the boy before going up the steps to the main door, watching him lead the horses away to where the stables are located. When she turned back and caught Sebastian watching her, did she then rush up the steps to follow him inside the great house she once knew as her home.

Even though she knew this house was not the same one she lived in, it felt the same. Everything looked the same, even the upholstery on the chair she sat in felt the same. How could it be done? She thought to herself, feeling the plush velvet underneath her fingers as she absently ran a hand down the fabric, the last time she waited for someone in the foyer like this, she was being told she was let go. With a weary gaze she looked to the grand stairs, seeing that maybe everything couldn't be saved or recreated as she noticed the missing portrait, the large one with Vincent and Rachel, her former Master and his beloved wife. To be honest, Meredith was a bit relieved to not have to see that portrait; to see even an image of Vincent would have been too much as she still blames herself for Ciel's lost.

It feels like hours have passed but in reality it was only twenty minutes before Sebastian made his way into the foyer, coming to retrieve the former maid. "My Master is ready to see you now. If you will please follow me, Miss." Asked the Butler, his voice smooth and inviting as he beckoned her to follow along. Meredith could feel her jaw tense as she moved to follow after the butler, her anxious heart beating rather quickly as she walked down the same path that used to lead to Vincent's office only to recall that instead of Vincent being behind those doors, it will be Ciel. With tightening fists wringing the edge of her skirt, she lost herself in thoughts once more only this time being broken out of them by Sebastian.

"Forgive me for the wait, Miss Mathers. It's unlike my master to keep guests waiting but it seems you cause quite the dilemma for him. I'm sure you have plenty of things to talk about," said Sebastian, now knocking and announcing their presence to the occupant of the office. With only a word of acknowledgement from Ciel, Sebastian opened the door for Meredith and gave a smile as he closed it behind her, the door giving an audible click.

"I would have preferred a letter," said a voice. Like a moth drawn to a flame the woman turned to the source of that familiar voice, her feet unconsciously moving on their own closer to the desk. He looked so small compared to the furniture, his desk and armchair looking eerily similar to his father's before him.

"Would you have read it if I had written one?" Asked Meredith, gradually getting closer to the desk. Silence came from Ciel, and it rung a dull ache in the woman's heart. With furrowed brows she couldn't help but gaze at her beloved, he has been ignoring her eyes and instead he focuses on the papers before him. Silence remained between the two, Meredith now a foot away from the desk and Ciel writing signatures on papers.

"You have trespassed into my grounds and yet the fences do not show any signs of compromise. How?" Asked the Lord, hands entangling themselves as he rested his chin on them and finally with his sapphire blue eye did Meredith get her prize of Ciel's full attention.

"I jumped," replied the woman.

"Clearly, how else would you be able to scale a cast iron fence without leaving a mark," replied Ciel with a sarcastic tone, his passive aggressive nature showing through.

"There is a lot you don't know of me. A lot I couldn't tell you…" Meredith stopped herself before finishing her sentence, nearly slipping back into old habits and referring to Ciel as Master. Ciel remained silent for a moment, and Meredith waited patiently for his response.

"Then tell me now."

"There is a lot to say…"

"We have time."

With a deep breath the woman recalled a memory, the story that she was telling Ciel the night of her leaving and hesitantly she recalled what she said to him.

"Well… One day about 15 years ago, your father found me lying unconscious in the streets of London and I had no idea who I was. To this day, I go by a name your father picked for me." With an emotion in her tone, she pushed on and continued to retell her story to Ciel, his hands now relaxed on the desk as he listened to this old tale.

"Having nowhere else to go or a penny to my name, I started to work here as a maid. Your father again made the offer and proceeded to give me a purpose. My job was simple in the beginning, doing laundry, cleaning and tending to whatever errands came my way. It was a while later did I find out what the Phantomhive family was tasked with, a confrontation went wrong and I was present at the time to tend to the guests. When I found myself with a knife to my neck did I realize that things aren't as they seem at the Phantomhive Manor. It was only instinct but your father had a look of surprise on his face as he turned to find that same knife wedged into my attacker's throat." Meredith paused in her story, taking a breath as she watched Ciel's eye close in thought as he listened.

"After that day. Your father called me in, apologized for what has occurred and he too had this conversation with me… He asked if I had any combat training."

"And do you?"

"Well now I do, thanks to him. Your father after that day, had seen something in me and… I don't think he would have liked me going back to getting the stains out of clothing; knowing that I had the potential for a lot more than domestic chores."

"So he trained you to fight?"

"He trained me to be his personal maid. And apparently that entails fire arm accuracy along with efficiency in hand to hand combat. I can't explain it my Lo-… Excuse me, Phantomhive. I can't explain it but I've always been different than the other maids, I can run faster, jump higher, not sure why but I can."

"Well that does match the description that my butler has explained to me. Very well, that's enough. I heard enough."

"But don't you want to know why I left?" Asked Meredith, confusion on her face as she hid nothing from her beloved.

"Why bother knowing, you left and now you returned to trespass on my land. Did you think I would let you in if I did see you? I'm not a child anymore."

"Yes I understand that, forgive my trespasses Lord Phantomhive. I just wanted to see you. After hearing about what happened-"

"And how dare you for thinking you can just step back into my life after disappearing, you have a lot of nerve, Miss Mathers."

"…Yes, yes unfortunately I do."

As their conversation progressed, emotion started to show in their voices. Tears began to well as Meredith could hear the anger hidden behind her old master's voice, the shadows of blame and guilt rising in her chest as she heard the bitterness in such a young boy's voice. All she could wonder was why would something like this have to happen to someone as young as him. She caught Ciel's eye narrowing at the sight of her own moistened eyes, she understood that he was angry and no amount of apologizing will make things better. But that won't stop Meredith from trying to somehow be in Ciel's life again.

"Sign this," ordered the boy as he slid the papers he was signing to Meredith's side of the desk. After scanning the documents Meredith could feel her heart swell as she realized what it was. It was a contract of employment, she was being given her position as a Phantomhive Maid again. As the woman laid down the papers she glanced at Ciel, only to find him handing her a pen and his face holding no emotion but frustration. All Meredith wanted to do was pull her boy into an embrace, happy for this second chance to make things right but instead she controlled herself and eagerly took the pen, thanking him as she signed her life away to the Phantomhive name, never caring to look at the contract's fine print as she was willing to give as much as he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After signing the papers I passed them back to Ciel, sliding them along his desk. The young boy glanced at the documents, after seeing my signature he asked a question. "If you have not a clue as to what your name is, how can I be sure that these documents will be legally binding?" With a tilt of my head and a small smile I gazed at my master.

"I have been living by that name before you were born. I promise you that I am Meredith Mathers." And with a quick raise of his eyes he glanced at me before looking back down at the papers, stamping them and filling them away again into his right drawer.

"You may come in now, Sebastian."

With a quiet click of the door, Sebastian entered the room. How I did not realize that he would most likely be listening in on this conversation was careless of me, but then I also remembered that it didn't matter anymore. We are now both servants to the Phantomhive name. With careful steps he walked closer to the desk, he now to the left of me. I could feel Ciel's eye gazing at both of us, and with a calm tone he ordered his butler.

"Please show Miss Mathers to her room and introduce her to the rest of the staff, I entrust you'll make her feel welcome."

"Why yes, my Lord. What type of Butler would I be if I cannot make our new maid feel welcome?"

At this I feel a chill down my spine but I hold my hands together in front of me, accepting my master's wishes. Ciel ignored Sebastian and waved both of us off as he returned to his business, seemingly having enough with us. Once Sebastian made his bow he turned to exit the room, once he stood along the door he turned to look back at me. "Come Meredith." I could hear something in his voice and though I preferred to stay with Ciel, I knew now that I was also under Sebastian's command as he was the head butler and I have not regained my position as the master's personal maid nor head maid as they were on equal grounds with head butler. If I am to remain on my own I will have to prove myself so but until then, I will have to play along. With obedient steps I followed along, hands clasped together I looked to the floor as I passed the butler. Once the doors have been closed behind us, Sebastian gave a smirk.

"It seems you hold some sway over our young master. I assume you will work hard not to lose it?" Asked the raven haired man, a small smirk playing on his lips as he gazed at the woman before him.

The smaller woman's eyes flicked upward, quickly making eye contact with the butler's own piercing gaze before moving to look down the hall, honestly she could find her own way back to the service quarters but she felt cautious around Sebastian, like if she made any sudden movements it would spell out doom.

"I will do my best to honor the Phantomhive name, if that is what you mean." Countered Meredith, her hands remaining clasped together and observing hazel watching the body language of the butler, he stood straight and he was tall, easily giving off the energy of being the dominant one and silently the reinstated maid felt like she could choke on it, this type of intimidation being new to her as she could feel a strange feeling in her stomach, the kind of sensation that she got from jumping off a high place.

There was something incredibly wrong about this butler and carefully Meredith had begun to play her cards close as she realized that he'll be in her life for quite a while.

After their moment of silence and careful studying of one another, Sebastian's closed his eyes and his smile grew wider, his once intimidating aura shrinking as the butler switched masks, now playing the gentleman and extending his arm out for the new maid to link her own with.

Slightly stunned by the sudden change, Meredith wasn't sure to accept the arm but as she looked to catch Sebastian's smile, she decided it would be better if she followed his lead and begrudgingly she parted her tightly clasped hands and linked herself with the tall man, following his steps and receding into herself as she allowed him to take control of their tense situation. After a few moments of silence between them, Meredith snuck another glance at the butler: he did look like someone she knew, what with his fair skin and dark hair but the new maid couldn't place it. Only did she look away when the man began to speak, his voice coming out composed and smooth as he lead her down a corridor, his arm never wavering from their joined hold.

"I trust you remember your duties, as a maid of the Phantomhive household you will be expected to care for the house and to honor your master's wishes. If you are found shirking on your duties, then I shall be forced to evaluate your performance with Lord Phantomhive and reprimands will have to be made. Do you understand, Miss Mathers?" Asked the butler with a serious tone to his voice, now opening a tall door and leading the new maid up a set of stairs, light only being at the top as they both began to climb the dark stairway.

"I certainly do, Mr…"

"Michealis, Sebastian Michealis."

"Ah, thank you. I am honored to be able to return and I will follow my orders dutifully." Announced Meredith as she began to fall a step behind Sebastian, her arm slipping slightly only to be caught quickly and easily as the butler slowed his pace, not allowing the other to slip out of his grasp. As they reached the top of the stairs, Meredith remembered they were in the attic of the house and the smaller hallway before them was plain, with normal sized doors leading into bedrooms for the staff of the house. Instantly Meredith found the door that use to belong to her, except instead of having a small blackboard hanging off the door with her name on it, it was plain. She couldn't help but sneak a glance at it as she was pulled along past it, being lead to a door further down the hall.

"This here shall be your room; I trust you have no bags that need to brought over?" Questioned Sebastian, his arm finally releasing his hold on the maid as he swiftly and ever so easily found the right key to unlock the door. With ease he opened the door, standing aside and beckoning the woman to enter the room. Meredith had a passive look on her face, but matched Sebastian's eye contact as she answered.

"No, I do not. Thank you, Mr. Michealis." With her hands clasped tightly in front of her once again, Meredith entered the room, eyeing the layout. There was a bronze bed and a nightstand and under the small window in the center of the room there laid a plain desk and chair, the only thing adorning it being an oil lamp. To her left, there stood a small armoire, no doubt holding 7 outfits. Three uniforms, two nightgowns, an outdoor uniform meant for travel and a robe to wear. Of course in the two drawers below contained other articles of clothing, the stockings, the slips and all other matter of items needed. As Meredith eyed the contents of the drawer she was surprised to also find a bar of soap and a brush, the necessities of course.

"Please do not hesitate to ask if you need anything, Miss Mathers."

"Oh… No that will be fine, thank you. When can I receive my key?"

"I'd be happy to retrieve a copy for you. Now please, if you would change to your uniform: I shall alert the other staff to your arrival."

And with that Sebastian left, closing the door and steadily his footsteps were fading down the hall. Meredith knew that he'll be back and after ensuring the door was locked, she began to undo her coat.

Easily the former maid laced up her shoes, finding the brown knee length boots a lot more comfortable than the old pinching shoes that she use to wear when working. In fact, thankfully the maid found herself rather comfortable in her uniform, maybe it was the slight alterations or the fact that she found everything fit like a glove, feeling at home once more in the dark blue gown and plain black stockings adorned with the classic white pinafore. After adjusting her pinned up hair behind the uniform hairband, she could hear a knock at her door.

"Miss Mathers, I trust you're fairing all right?" Asked Sebastian, his voice slightly muffled by the door that separated them. Mathers unlocked the door, opening it to see the butler holding out a bronze key before her. She raised out her palm, allowing the man to place the key from his gloved fingers to her palm. And with a small smile of her own, she pocketed the key into the pocket of her pinafore. With a critical eye, Sebastian gave a once over to the veteran maid and after a moment of careful consideration, he raised both of his hands to adjust the hairband in the other's hair. Meredith tensed at the contact, immediately ready to grab the man's wrists if he went anywhere closer to her neck but albeit reluctantly, she put her hands back down at her sides as she watched him adjust her hair.

"Are you usually this attentive?" Asked Meredith, as she took a step back from the butler and eyed him as he put his hands back to himself.

"Just making sure you look the part. It is my job to make sure everything looks the best." He said with that closed eye smile, looking as mischievous as a fox.

Meredith gave a small smile as well, obviously unsure still of this so called head butler but going along with the atmosphere. She was silently grateful when he didn't extend his arm out for her, obviously not wanting any contact with him. Instead she followed him diligently, knowing the path they were going to and realizing that he was leading her to the kitchen: where she will meet the rest of the staff.

The walk along the house was long and quiet, as they had traversed from the top floor to the bottom in a completely different wing. Was it odd for a woman to feel watched the whole way, even though she was behind the man who seemed so off. She wasn't sure what it was but realizing that she's going to be under his command as well as Ciel's, she couldn't help but be tense. As they stood in front of the entrance to the kitchen, Sebastian turned to give another small smile.

"I assure you, the rest of the staff are quite charming."

"Well I would expect no less, during my previous years the house ran like an oiled machine, I'm sure it still does." Said Meredith with a nod.

To be honest, Meredith was surprised at the sight before her. Back in her day it took at least thrice the amount of people to run the Phantomhive estate and by the looks of it, there is only one other maid. Meredith schooled her face into a polite smile, allowing the butler to introduce her as the newest member of their group and curiously she listened as he beckoned them to introduce themselves. Immediately the blonde boy who she seen earlier today had stepped forward, his smile bright at the thought of another joining the household.

"I'm Finnian! Pleasure to meet you!" he shouted, immediately Meredith knew that he was quite the ecstatic one and her smile grew just a bit, the young boy's joy easily contagious and with a moment of innocence she extended her hand, a moment of whimsy as she relished in being accepted back into a place she considered home. His hand met hers and she noted his firm grip, quite the strength for such a skinny boy. Sebastian took the reign of the introductions, narrating Finnian's position as the gardener of the household. Then down the line, she was acquainted with the other maid. Her shade of red hair was quite pretty but it was unfortunate that she had to cover her eyes with those large glasses. She too extended her hand in excitement and shook mine with uneven movements.

"Sebastian tells us you worked here under the previous Lord Phantomhive, I must say you look so pretty for your age… Uh- I mean… after telling us your previous history… you don't look a day over 20." Meredith couldn't help but inwardly flinch at the 'compliment', she realized that the poor girl means well but is quite clumsy with her choice of words. To be honest, the veteran maid couldn't recall a birthday and instead now running it through her mind a few times; It's been 15 years since she met Vincent and undoubtedly, it's only logical that she was in her thirties. So technically, Miss Mathers was well past the deadline for being an old maid and thankfully due to Sebastian, everyone knew it. At this point into the introductions, Mather's smile was a bit more forced due to her not being so pleased at the fact that she was probably the oldest one here and yet she has no authority like she use to as a maid under Vincent's reign. In fact, she inwardly twitched again when Sebastian had mentioned that Meyrin was to reintroduce her to the home and re-brief her on the duties of a maid, essentially being the older woman's supervisor.

"It'll be so nice to work with you, Meyrin. I'm sure being the only maid in the house must be quite difficult." Mathers said eloquently before turning her attention to the last figure in the room. He had broad shoulders and as Sebastian mentioned that he was their resident, she noted the obvious uniform and before she could extend out her hand, he already had his extended.

"Name's Baldroy, miss. Say… I must agree with Meyrin, after Sebastian told us about you, I was expecting someone entirely different." Quipped the young man as his larger hand enveloped Meredith's, she noted his calloused fingers and steady grip and even as she would like the subject of her age to not be brought up, she let out a chuckle.

"Oh? And what were you expecting?"

Baldroy immediately brought a hand back behind his head as he tried to answer back Mather's question but luckily got cut off by Sebastian.

"Now Miss Mathers, we do have one other staff member here but he is currently taking his afternoon nap. I'm sure you'll enjoy meeting him once he is awake, I trust you have history together." Said the butler, his eyes gazing at his pocket watch before placing it back into his pocket. Now that did catch the maid's interest, who would possibly be working here that she would know, she assumed that anyone who had been here previously had either left in search for other jobs or sadly maybe even burned in the tragic fire. As the maid pondered on those thoughts, she was broken out of it when a ringing filled the room. There her eyes travelled to a bell along the wall, it rang a high pitched tone and like a good butler, Sebastian excused himself and left the room to tend to Ciel.

Leaving the new maid alone to socialize with the three other servants of the household.

* * *

If you are still reading this fic up to this point, Thank you! I only ask for reviews, constructive criticism as I know I am not the best writer so any tips on grammar or characters or even plot holes feel free to mention it. I hope to be more consistent in my updates and believe me, it is rather nice and motivating to hear if someone likes my writing. So please, feel free to leave a comment and any suggestions you might have. I do think romance will be added later but if it does, it will be a slow burn as right now it is quite fun to explore the tension between the relationships. To be fair I did only watch the first season of the anime and due to that many characters will not be added as I plan to loosely follow the plot of that storyline. So please, feel free to leave a comment and if there was anything you would like to see explored, feel free to suggest it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once Sebastian left, Meredith could feel herself relax a bit although admittedly she was still tense at the thought of getting to know these three, as silly as it was she couldn't help but be a little nervous; since from now on she'll be working alongside them and see them every day. Noticing the moment of silence, Meyrin sprung to action and kindly offered her a chair at the kitchen table while Baldroy had left to grab a basket of bread rolls and like a good host, he laid out some spreads for a snack. Finnian easily bounded over to a seat opposite of the maids, quickly buttering up a piece of the bread and gnawing on it as the chef had coolly took a spot leaning up against a counter with his arms crossed. Meredith offered a polite thank you as she took a seat near the other maid, she thought about asking a question right away about the house and how do they manage to keep the place looking so lovely with only so few hands but before she could ask, she was interrupted by an enthusiastic Meyrin.

"So what was Master Ciel like when he was a child? Sebastian had told us that you use to care for him back then." A wide smile grew on the red head's face as she asked her question, only to be joined by a smile on the gardener boy as well, his bright eyes lighting up at the question. To be honest, Meredith should have expected a question like that right away but the suddenness of it all threw her off. Before she could even form a response, Mathers was cut off again.

"Calm down Meyrin. Ya really think we should be asking that question? The lady just got here, give her a moment to settle down." Scolded Baldroy, but immediately Meyrin chimed back.

"But it's not often we meet anyone who knew the master before! The only one around is Tanaka and even he doesn't talk about it that much besides, I know you are just as curious as I am." She was joined by a nod from the strawberry boy, his mouth still full with bread and jam.

In the meantime, the curious maid observed their debate only to feel a mental jolt of recognition at the familiar name, she recollected her memories and thought about who was Tanaka and what was his position here. It felt like time slowed down as she fell into the recesses of her mind, pulling out a memory that felt dusty and old like an abandoned book in a forgotten library.

There in the old foyer of the original Phantomhive Manor, stood a girl with dark messy hair and filthy clothes. Her stockings were torn and her mind was shattered. And like a frightful mouse she stood there frozen in place, originally lead to that spot by the tall stranger who fed her chocolate and rescued her from the alleyway she was found in. The waif of a girl bit the inside of her mouth as she patiently waited near the front door, feeling dwarfed by the sheer magnificence of her surroundings. As mystified as she was by the grandeur of the décor, she couldn't bring herself to move, to sully the beautiful floor beneath her more than she already had. So she waited and waited till finally she seen the dark haired man return and in tow was another in a pretty black suit, he had wrinkles on his face but his hair was still rather dark with only the sides of his hair beginning to gray. She couldn't remember what they had said exactly but it felt like a movie playing back in her mind, only in bits and pieces. She recalled the man in the black suit was named Tanaka and along with him he carried a set of slippers and a robe, and though his eyes also radiated with warmth, Meredith remembered she focused on the kind man who had wrapped the robe around her and asked her to follow the butler named Tanaka.

With a few blinks, Mathers willed herself back to the present. She was greeted by a bread roll that had already been covered in a berry red spread, Finnian had been nudging it closer to her on the table and as Meredith looked to the boy in question; he gave her a smile. At the act of kindness, she could not help but give one back, a small upward curve of the lips as she gingerly accepted the bread roll and began to take a bite. In the meantime, during this act of kindness she could hear Meyrin and Baldroy still debating on whether or not to poke and prod the old maid's brain.

While this was going on, Sebastian knocked on Ciel's door and came in when called; like a good butler ought to do. He had his signature smile on as he approached his master's desk and of course he bowed with his hand across his chest.

"Yes, my Lord?" Asked the servant as he looked on at his young master. There of course was Ciel writing away at a document on his desk. And with his signature cold tone he mentioned that he would first, like his afternoon snack and then inquired on Sebastian's impression of the new maid.

"So far she is very cautious, my lord. While I was escorting Miss Mathers to her room like you asked, she complied and linked her arm along with mine and during her moment alone she had not left the room at all. So far, I see no intentions of ill will."

"And what of the rest of the staff?"

"They behaved the best they can be… I suppose. Currently, they are visiting with Miss Mathers and at the moment… Questioning her on your childhood, Master." Said the butler with a smirk. Ciel gave a grimace at the thought and instead of writing, he put down his quill and rested his chin on his hands.

"And do you have an idea now of what she is?" Asked Ciel with a glare, obviously displeasured but refusing to acknowledge the situation he was just shared.

With a smirk crossing Sebastian's face, his eye alighted with amusement.

"She is a curious thing, My lord. The last time I ever came across such a concoction like her was decades ago." Said the butler before giving a pause only to continue with his thought.

"And to actually find one still alive at her age, is rare. She is a half demon, sire. Still mortal, nothing to worry about, should you ever need to dispatch her. Similar to a human, just embellished with a few perks. She should prove useful, if she chooses to be."

"And what type of 'perks' does she come with?"

"Nothing too special, just the enhanced speed, endurance and stamina that a supernatural being would have. Their fault is that it is all they have; she cannot shapeshift nor can she control her energy to her benefit. Judging by her appearance, it seems she has some type of regenerative abilities but so far, that is all I can see.

"Very good Sebastian, see to it that she remains comfortable and… carry on with what you were doing."

At that the butler's lips curved upwards and his eyes narrowed, obviously pleased by his master's last words.

"Now off, I wish to have my afternoon snack." Commanded the boy as he made a shooing motion with his hand, displeased with the servant before him.

Sebastian gave his bow as usual and accepted his young master's command before leaving the room, that same mischievous smile on his face. Once Ciel was left alone in his office he let out a small sigh, his thoughts racing like horses at the possibilities before him.

Back in the kitchen, things were going well. Meredith mostly watched the other two bicker for a bit while eating her bread and jam, only interrupting the two when she finished kissing the jam off her fingertips.

"Ciel was a sweetheart if that's what you mean. Sickly, unfortunately he did not get to go outside often and therefore he had a bit of trouble making friends with children his own age. But that's all I'm going to say, since it seems I am not at liberty to speak more on the subject matter. I've come to focus on the future, not to tell stories of the past." Said the old maid, not wanting to overstep boundaries and possibly harm her master's wishes. Her words settled Meyrin with a groan and Baldroy gave a nod of agreement. Then Finnian spoke up.

"Well what can you tell us? What did you do before coming here, I mean… the last few years?" Meredith watched Finnian with a perplexed look on her face, she pursed her lips for a moment in thought of what to say. Images of trains, guns, and passing of money under tables in bars or pubs flashed through her mind. All side jobs to earn an income while travelling the European countryside, doing what was necessarily to survive.

"Travelling, I worked short term in houses as a maid, nanny or sometimes I would be a clerk at a store. Nothing permanent, I was being a free spirit." Replied the maid with a smile. Finnian seemed to accept the answer and as he was going to take another bread roll, Meredith continued. "Though I couldn't help but check on this place, when I came back to London, I made inquiries and was pleasantly surprised when I was offered employment here once more. To be fair, I feel the most comfortable here. I have pride for being here as other Noble households had asked if I wanted to seek more permanent options at their residence." At that she put her palms together on the table, offering a smile at those around her.

"Well… Surprised a lady like you isn't married already. Typically, most young girls work till they receive a proposal." Said Baldroy, a grin on his face as he began to chew on a toothpick. For a moment the auburn woman looked down at her hands, in thought as she recalled some faces. "Sadly I never got that chance. And to be honest as much as marriage and settling down sounds nice, I just don't think it's meant for me." Replied the woman with a small smile, her hands now resting on her lap. Before anyone could say anything else, the door opened and Sebastian entered the room.

Immediately everyone looked toward Sebastian, knowing and ready for what he was going to say.

"I trust all of you are getting along fine? Good. Can't be wasting the day now. Meyrin, would you please show Miss Mather's the daily chores and schedule?"

"Yes sir!"

And just like that Meyrin took Meredith's hand and bolted out of the room, dragging the other maid behind her.

Turns out relearning the chores of the house was helpful, not only did Meredith receive a refresher on things she surprised she has forgotten about but she also learned some things about Meyrin. She noticed that there was something wrong with the other girl's eyesight, even when she is wearing her glasses. And that she tries hard, means well but makes her mistakes which is relatable. Eventually the older maid felt a bit more at ease, even beginning to strike up casual conversation. But it was only when the subject matter changed to a certain butler did Meredith pay extra attention. Both ladies were in the dining room and the rest of the household was busy, Ciel was taking a music lesson from Sebastian, Finnian was outside tending to the rose bushes and Baldroy was in the kitchen down the hall, cooking. And there sat Meyrin and Meredith, polishing the good silver and chatting peacefully.

"We all get along really well, I'm sure you'll enjoy it here. Baldroy and Finnian are really nice, of course Tanaka can sometime space things out and sometimes repeat things but he's quite easy talk to. Master Ciel is really thoughtful, he's the one who gave me my glasses ya know!" she exclaimed, nearly dropping a fork in the process.

"But Sebastian thinks it's time for me to get a new pair, he's right of course. He's always right." Sighed the maid. Curiously, Meredith looked over at her in response to the odd noise. Usually she's use to hearing a frustrated sigh but when she looked over, her coworker's face was as nearly as red as her hair!

"Are you alright? You look really flushed." Meredith asked, her right eyebrow raising in suspicion. As easily as Meyrin fell in her daze, she fell back to earth.

"Wha! Oh yes I'm fine. Sorry." Said the red headed maid awkwardly, missing the moment where the other woman's eyebrows raised as she made a silent 'ah' expression, her thoughts confirmed.

"So… Sebastian, what is he like? I didn't get to really interact with him much today." Meredith mentioned coyly, genuinely amused at the other maid's reactions as she slipped on a small smile. For once Meredith felt normal, actually conversing with another girl and better yet she might be able to learn some new information about Sebastian in the process. Of course, she won't forget about last night. That important piece of information being the most unsettling to the new maid, never has she found someone as fast as her and never was she so intimidated by another person.

Instantly Meyrin smiled at the thought of Sebastian, even Mathers had to give a second look when it looked like the red head's glasses were beginning to fog up.

"He's lovely… Very charming and so considerate…" Gushed the maid, her hands abandoning the silverware to hold still her beating heart. It was a show of innocence that honestly perplexed Meredith while also scaring her. Partly because; indeed, yes, she did find Sebastian easy on the eyes but also unnerving in the way that she seen him last night. With eyes so intense that it felt like he would swallow her whole, like looking at a hungry beast behind iron bars. Slightly the woman couldn't help but shiver at the memory, her show of body language going unnoticed as Meyrin was highly distracted about her opinions on the raven haired man. The whole time, Meredith just nodded as none of the information really caught her attention.

"He's incredibly smart too, so clever… Oh and he's also very mysterious."

"I noticed, he seems to have the good qualities for a butler. Polite, attentive and a natural leader. I take it everything runs smoothly since he was here?"

"Oh definitely, why… If it weren't for Sebastian, I'd hate to see what would happen. He tends to fix a lot of problems…" Muttered the maid, her voice growing weaker as she alluded to the 'problems'.

"So he can… clean messes easily? Make the best out of situations?" Asked Meredith, trying to get clarification from the still so very flushed maid. All she could get out of Meyrin was an awkward nod of the head before she blurted.

"He's perfect at everything!" And then the younger maid could feel herself melting away, feeling like a puddle of jello that sat outside in the hot sun for too long. Luckily the two maids were almost done polishing the silverware and soon they could take a break and move onto the next chore, if dinner wasn't ready yet of course. As Mathers gathered the silverware and put everything away neatly, letting Meyrin take a moment to cool off, seemingly overheated. As she secured the glass cabinet door that locked away the good silver, she could of swore she seen the reflection of Sebastian in the glass. Turning she scanned the area, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end as she seen no one was there and the only person who was watching her was Meyrin, slightly confused at Meredith's behavior, only to brush it off when the older maid claimed she thought she seen a mouse. Earning a gasp out of Meyrin before reassuring her that it was just her nerves playing tricks on her. And then the younger maid calmed down, eagerly taking Mathers by the hand and rushing off to the kitchen. It was getting dark out and now would be the time where they would help ready the table, in preparation for the master to eat as his music lesson should be finishing up soon.

This time while being dragged by the enthusiastic girl, Meredith had a genuine smile on her face. Looking forward to serving her master, tending to Ciel.

When all was done and the table was set and ready. Right on time, Sebastian entered the room. Pleased at seeing everything in place he nodded in approval before making his way to the kitchen, to ensure that all is well there and in search of a specific maid.

With his face of indifference, he entered the kitchen. First things first he is pleased to see that nothing is on fire and better yet that the soup he was serving was cooking fine. With his signature smile, Sebastian eyed his pocket watch then signaled Baldroy to finish preparing the food. Only then did he turn his attention towards the maids readying the serving cart, one wiping away a smudge on the lower tray where it got kicked accidentally while the other was already laying out the dishware on top of the pristine table cloth.

"Ah Miss Mathers, tonight you shall be attending to the master's cup. I'm sure you remember how to do that?"

"Why of course, Mr. Michealis. I'll prepare the decanter." The woman said with a smile and an obedient nod as she left. Sebastian's gaze lasted on her back, obviously sensing the hidden tone of disdain as he questioned her skills of being a servant. With a hidden amusement he was starting to enjoy testing her, slowly playing with her personality and seeing where the subservient human ended and the demon in her began.

The rest of dinner ended well, Meredith did her job nicely and for once nothing went wrong. Ciel was quiet, more so than usual as he sipped on his wine. Sebastian caught him watching Mather's hands as she refilled his drink, he wanted to look up at her but stoically he refused to. By the time Dinner has ended, Ciel had drank two glasses of wine along with his meal and dessert. And uncharacteristically, he was so tired that Sebastian had to carry him off to his bedroom, leaving Mathers alone to clean the table while Sebastian went about his duty of readying the tipsy boy for bed.

Curiously, as Sebastian was buttoning up his master's nightgown he heard him utter out a command.

"Bring her." Demanded the boy, his eyes already half lidded and his cheeks a little flushed from the alcohol. Of course Sebastian wasn't going to pass up the opportunity of bringing these two together, so he complied and left to retrieve the new maid right away. Catching her in the hall and without a second thought she followed Sebastian, very much tempted to run past him. In such close proximity the demon had scented the maid, memorizing the rare smell of Halfling and filing it away for later in his mind.

By the time they reached the master's door, Meredith was anxious, never had a situation ever frightened her but if it had anything to do with Ciel displeased with her performance it made her deeply worry… and Sebastian loved the scent of it.

Echoing back to earlier today, the butler turned and tried his best to give a reassuring smile to the maid as he knocked on the door, announcing their arrival.

"Come in…" slurred the boy, his legs already warm under the covers but the rest of him refusing to fall back and sleep. As Sebastian received the go ahead he held open the door for Mathers, letting her in on her own as requested by his tipsy young lord.

A little confused, Meredith did as commanded and entered the room, feeling the wind push against her as Sebastian closed the door to the bedroom behind her. Again the room looks so very similar to what she use to remember. But instead of seeing her old master in that bed or his wife, there was Ciel. Obviously disoriented from the wine but also less inhibited because of it.

"Sir?" Meredith called out cautiously.

"Come here." Ordered Ciel, his hand patting the spot next to him on the bed.

At first Mathers pondered what her master had slurred but obediently, she made her way over to the bed. Only allowing herself to sit on the edge, her legs dangling off the high quality mattresses. This was the closest she's been to Ciel in years and although she was content with just this, she was expecting a confrontation from the young boy. But when she felt a pressure on her ribs, she looked down in surprise. There was Ciel, leaning his head against her; already passed out from the alcohol. 

* * *

Alright, tried to make this one a little extra long. Due to long introductions. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed drunken Ciel. Please review if you have any thoughts, don't worry the action will start picking up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meredith stayed and watched Ciel, his relaxed face looking peaceful from the wine. Not long after, the door to the master Bedroom opened and there stood Sebastian, candle in hand as he silently waited.

Walking down the hall of rooms, silence laid between the two of them. The glow of the candle being the only source of light. Meredith stayed two steps behind the butler, hands clasped together. Being within these walls again, it gave her an aura of being at home and although she should feel at peace, the sight of the butler made her feel wary. Flashes of their first meeting replayed in her mind and bravely she decided to say something about it.

"I apologize for our abrupt meeting, Sebastian. I understand that this situation must seem rather odd." Said the maid, rather lowly as they passed along corridors in the dark and sleeping manor. Meredith was expecting a reply, but instead her eyes were fixed on the back of Sebastian's head, pondering the silence when no reply came. It wasn't until they began to climb the staircase to the servant's quarters did the quiet man say something.

"Impeccably so, the young master seems quite taken with you. I'm sure you'll fit in well here. There are only some limitations that I must ask you to follow as the young master seems concerned over your… safety."

Meredith couldn't help but give a small smile, wondering what these limitations were.

"He has asked for you to not leave the grounds without permission and that if you do, repercussions will be in order." Quoted the butler, unbeknownst to the maid a smile has appeared on his face but this one was full of mischief. Unconsciously the woman felt a shiver run down her back. The once familiar atmosphere being replaced by the same one that occurred the first night where she met the butler. Foolishly the young woman was curious, wanting to know what these 'repercussions' were.

Now Meredith was standing in front of her bedroom door, with Sebastian turned towards her, still holding that small candle. Impetuously, the woman gazed at Sebastian. Her eyes meeting the taller man's as she asked what these repercussions were. Silently Sebastian blew out the candle, eliminating the only source of light and shrouding the couple in darkness. Meredith kept her hand on the door knob, the unwelcomed feelings pooling in her stomach but bravely she stood her ground. She scanned the darkness, looking for any sign of Sebastian but finding none. Done with this game she opened the door to her bedroom, ready to rid of the butler's game and retire to bed. When she turned from locking the door behind her, the maid felt fear strike into her heart. There stood Sebastian, only a foot away from the maid with glowing eyes. Thankfully the light from the moon poured in dimly through her small window but no way it was enough to make the butler's eyes glow so vibrantly in the dark.

Shocked by his sudden appearance, Meredith tried to punch the butler, only for her hand to be grabbed and suddenly she felt herself be pushed up against the door, her lungs losing their breath as she felt another strong hand wrap themselves around her throat. With all her strength Meredith tried to pry off Sebastian's hand, her right now being pinned against the door and her left clawing at Sebastian's wrist, making the unnaturally strong man bleed as she ran her nails against his skin, tearing the fabric of his suit along with it. After what felt like eternity she could feel herself growing tired from the lack of air and with her weakening eyesight she caught Sebastian's glowing eyes getting closer. The last of Meredith's senses were fading from her body, the last thing she felt before passing out was a pressure against her lips.


End file.
